


Michael and Gavin Make Something New!

by chimericalCarnival



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Gavin, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mpreg, Sub Michael, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericalCarnival/pseuds/chimericalCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyways, yes, a Mavin Mpreg fanfic. Saw it on tumblr and had to do it. Hope the person is happy. Gunna be short and sweet. Basically these two idiots need to prepare for bringing a child in to this world. What could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God Damn It Gavin

“You’re ass is dead if this thing ends up positive.” Michael called from the other side of the door, looking in the mirror, his hair messy. He was furious, and not because of the usual reasons either. In fact in real life he wasn’t as dramatic when he was angry like he was in front of the camera. However today was an exception. 

Gavin, his boyfriend/mate, was on the other side of the door, “Michael calm down. I’m sure it’s just another false alarm.” he said, rubbing his arm nervously. To be honest, there had been too many false alarms already. Okay, maybe Gavin wasn’t the most /diligent/ guy around but he was sure to remember to put a condom on!...most of the time. Kinda of hard during mating season really but they had been lucky so far. “It always is.”

Michael huffed and leaned against the counter, his phone timer on. Seriously, he was going to end up having heart attacks at this rate. Michael jumped a bit when his phone beeped and he quickly grabbed the pregnancy stick and looked at it, heart beating fast.

Gavin leaned against the door, “...Michael?” he waited but heard nothing, despite the beeping phone. “Michael what is it?” he opened the door and stepped inside, “Is it-” He saw Michael staring at the pregnancy stick, eyes furrowed together. He had seen that look before when he would be playing a game for rage quit. Or when he would be focusing on something with all his attention. It wasn’t the usual look of annoyed relief. And that scared him. “Michael?” he asked again.

Michael didn’t look at him, “I can’t believe it.” he muttered, staring at the little pink plus sign. “I can’t fucking believe it.” He looked at Gavin and frowned, “I’m knocked up.” he huffed.  
“I’m gunna rip that ball right off.”

“Michael no!” he took a step back, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t think…” he sighed and scratched his head, “So...what are we gunna do about it?” Gavin seemed shamful, like a little kid who was caught drawing on the walls. And knowing Gavin he would get caught drawing on the wall. “I mean….”

Michael tossed the thing in the trash can and rubbed his eyes, “I don’t fucking know. It’s not like I don’t want kids-but I mean so soon?” he asked, looking at him. They weren’t even married-not that he cared. It wasn’t legal in Texas anyway. “I don’t even know.”

Gavin shuffled from side to side. Gavin was an alpha, though he didn’t act much like one. Sure, he was overbearing and what not but Michael had more courage and a more aggressive nature than him. Still, he was the alpha and he felt some pain from causing all these problems. He’d hug Michael if he wasn’t so afraid he’d have his ball ripped off. “We don’t have to think about it now...we can wait. Or sleep on it you know.”

“Yeah...I guess your right. I still want to fucking punch your face.” he said, glaring at him. But Michael had too much on his mind to even start a fight. He rubbed his face before looking at him, “Come on, let’s just...watch TV or something.” he said, nudging his arm and walking out of the bathroom.

Gavin turned off the light before following him to the living room. He turned on the TV and grabbed the remote before sitting next to Michael and flipping through the channels till they found some old movie that they both liked. Not that they were really watching it. Both were too occupied to the idea of raising a kid. Gavin didn’t see himself as a ‘father/parent’ type person though, to be honest. After all-he was all the kid they needed. He was probably more kid than their future kid. 

Their kid. Ugh. That sounded...strange. Not really bad but not good either. Gavin leaned against the armrest and thought about it. A kid wouldn’t be so bad, he thought. It was a lot of responsibility- and money. And time….gosh it was a lot. But then again, Geoff and Burnie seemed to pull it off. Same with Ryan. So….maybe that wasn’t much of a problem. But what if they were shitty parents. What if their kid did end up severely messed up in the head because of it?? Gavin frowned and huffed. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

Gavin was snapped out of his brooding after he felt Michael lean against him. He hesitated a second before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and after a few seconds he played with his hair. “You okay?”

“...Yeah. Just thinking.”

“Me too.” 

“I dunno. A kid’s a pretty big responsibility.”

“Yeah...but I mean everyone else was okay with their kids.”

Michael sighed and shook his head, “Yeah but they’re older and stuff.” he said, “But...I dunno. I mean kids are okay. Just didn’t want them so soon.”

“Well we could just have one. Just this one and then like, screw everything else. Just one.”

Michael shrugged, “Sounds...good. Just one. For now. So we don’t have to worry about it. Ya know?” he said with a small smile. 

Gavin boinged one of his curls and smiled, “So am I forgiven?”

“Nope.” he suddenly tapped Gavin hard in the crotch. “Next time wear a condom you prick.”

Gavin doubled and groaned, curling up on the couch, “Michael….” he whined. 

“Love you too Gavin, you little fuck.”

***

Deciding to keep the kid was one thing. But telling the office was something else entirely. It was a mix of alphas, betas and omegas too. It was obvious, of course. I mean it was diverse as far as genetics came down to it. However Gavin and Michael knew they were gunna get some shit from it. Good or bad, they weren’t sure. Jack and Ryan were alphas, Geoff was a beta and Ray was an omega. So, obviously, they were gunna get some mixed opinions from it all. 

Luckily, though, all of them were good ones. Of course Geoff also gave a loving tap to Gavin’s crotch as a ‘congrats asshole’. Ryan and Jack were relatively happy as well, though Ryan seemed to give a tired sigh. Coming from a guy with two kids, he could see why. Ray was alright with it, not too excited but not disinterested. Another person to teach video game stuff to, he guessed. 

“So how far along are you?” Jack asked, sitting back at his desk.

“I have no fucking clue. Should get that checked out.” Michael said, watching Gavin shuffle over to his desk, still hunched over from the tap. “Lindsay said she’d go with me.” he sat down at his desk. “I’m guessing it looks like a little nut right now.”

“Yeah pretty much. It doesn’t look like anything till like the last month.” Ryan chirped in. “It looks like a fish for a long time.”

“A fish?”

“Well a tadpole or something. You’ll see what I mean.”

“Ryan am I going to lose my mind like you when I have my kid?” Gavin asked.

“Yes. But considering you don’t have much left to lose you’re going to be like a vegetable probably.” 

They all laughed, “Oh jesus I’ll have two kids to look after.” Michael said. Though he was a bit excited. He still wasn’t 100 percent convinced but you know. He’ll warm up to it more. He wanted the kid, but was nervous is all. Not everyday you’re growing another human after all. Made him feel like a damn testube.

“When are you going to tell the fans?” Geoff asked, eyes focused on the computer screen.

Gavin shrugged, “Maybe when Michael starts showing more. Let them figure it out first ya know and then confirm it.” he looked at Michael for his approval.

“Yeah, I just can’t imagine all the fanart and fanfics after this. And all the dumb shit that’ll come from it too.” Michael said, leaning back in his chair and loading up a game.

“Our whole life is a meme.” Ray said, chuckling a bit.

“It’s true.” Ryan agreed, “We’ll die a meme.”

“Yeah. Alright now shut up assholes. We got four lets plays to record today. And another episode of GO.” Geoff started to get the recording stuff out and so was everyone else.

“Yeah, we’ll talk about lil gworb later.” Gavin joked.

“Please name your kid that.”

“Shut the fuck up Ray.” Michael laughed, giving him a joking look. “Let’s just start playing.” he said, putting on his headphones. 

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly and by the end of the week everyone knew already about Michael and Gavin’s little bundle. Things were gunna be a bit different around here really and Michael was preparing for it. It was roosterteeth, after all.

This should be fun.


	2. Update

Hey guys!

 

Sorry for such a long hiatus, I can explain. I’ve been busy graduating High School and now I’m in college! So things have been hectic and I haven’t had much time to really sit down and write like I usually did. Even during the summer and breaks I had either work or family business to deal with. But now I have some free time again and will be picking up where I left off and finishing all the stories I started and changing a few things. 

 

_ Michael and Gavin Make Something New!  _ Will still be a thing and is still going to be a short story though I promise the next two chapters will be longer and have better grammar, haha. Plus maybe I’ll throw in a bonus chapter of smut if anyone is interested.

 

I plan to have the next chapter up around Sunday of this week so be prepared! I have not given up on this story yet! Thank you to everyone who is still following this story from day one and to the new followers I have gotten during my long hiatus. I appreciate you guys and promise not to disappoint! Have a wonderful week!

 

-cc


	3. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass hiatus but guess who's back

It didn’t take long for the fandom to quickly find out about Michael’s pregnancy. It was pretty funny actually to see the fans debate via Reddit, Tumblr and Roosterteeth.com over Michael’s small but growing bump and Gavin’s sudden protective nature. 

 

‘ _ Michael is totally pregnant. He’s wearing baggier shirts and has been snacking in almost every video. Totally pregs. _ ’

 

‘ _ Gavin was totally being more protective during the podcasts. Look how he always has an arm around Michael. He’s getting the dad-instincts!’ _

 

Or

 

‘ _ Guys Michael’s just getting some chub. It’s pretty insulting to think that just because he is putting on some pounds doesn’t mean he’s preggers. Y’all thirsty.’ _

 

_ ‘Just because Gavin is growing some balls doesn’t mean he’s becoming ‘protective’. Surprise! He’s an ALPHA either way. What even counts as protective? My brother gets the same look when he’s hoarding Oreos.’ _

 

It sure was entertaining but soon, after Burnie told them it was time, Michael’s pregnancy was announced on The Know by a very eager Meg Turney who had Michael come on up to show off the ‘tum-tum’. The comment section was soon flooded with congrats and happy comments. Sure a few dicks decided to troll or say something mean but Michael didn’t care and neither did Gavin. They were just happy that a majority of the community was happy about it. 

 

That wasn’t to say that there wasn’t some problems going down behind the scenes. Over all they were happy, they were really were even if it was an accident, but Michael and Gavin soon began to butheads more often. Michael’s mood swings were not helping and Gavin’s protective instincts were also making things worse. Michael hated the new restrictions he had because of his pregnancy. He couldn’t drink, do stunts, work out too much, eat certain things or go out often. It pissed him off to no end; the morning sickness, the aching feet, constant pissing...it did not help his mood. 

 

Besides Gavin had gotten way more clingy and protective the past few weeks. Sure, he was an alpha and before he used to be a bit clingy but it was nothing compared to how he was now. He was constantly flitting around Michael wherever he went. If they were talking in a big group he’d find himself next to him, with an arm around his waist or holding his hand. Oh, and god forbid anyone even dare touch him. Gavin quite literally would break up any hugs between the alphas and betas. He even pulled Lindsay off of him when she gently squeezed his sides, playfully making a comment about his weight. 

 

Michael shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he set his glasses to the side. With all these problems going through his head, he had trouble concentrating on editing the video currently on his screen. Not to mention he could see Gavin looking back every now and then despite being on the other side of the room and filming a video with Geoff. He leaned back in his chair, his stomach more noticeable this way. Despite only being around four months pregnant (or ‘18 weeks’ like the doctor said. Seriously who has the time to mentally add that up? Just fucking say four months-ish) he was already feeling done with this whole thing. 

 

“You alright Michael?” Gavin asked, Geoff getting up to take a pee break. 

 

Michael sighed, looking over at Gavin who had taken off his headphones and was looking at him intently. “Yes, Gavin, I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure? You seem a little tense-”

 

“I’m fine! Jeez.”

 

Gavin frowned and pushed his chair across the room to where Michael was. “Alright, alright. Well, what do you want to eat for lunch? We can go anywhere you want.”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe Jersey Mikes? Or whatever.” He looked at the many wrappers stuffed into the trashcan. He had been snacking the whole morning but he still found himself a bit hungry. Ugh. 

 

“That’s fine. I can go out and get it for you, if you want.”

 

“Gavin you can’t drive.”

 

“Well...Meg can.”

 

Michael shook his head and grumbled, covering his face. “I can get food on my own. I’m pregnant, not handicapped. And even then, I’m sure I could manage getting food on my own.”

 

“But you gotta be careful. For the baby and stuff.”

 

Michael groaned loudly but luckily Geoff came back and broke the two up from their conversation. “Come on we gotta finish this. Michael I’m going to need you to record Rage Quit after us, alright? So if you could start setting up that’d be awesome.” 

 

“Sure thing Geoff.” Michael said, sitting up and saving the half edited video. He’ll do it later. 

 

“But Geoff…” Michael inwardly cringed as he heard Gavin speak up, “Do you think it’s okay for Michael to be doing Rage Quit? What if-” 

 

“God damn it Gavin I’ll be fucking fine. I’m not made of glass, so give me a fucking break!” He looked at his mate with exasperation. 

 

The room ended up being quite. Gavin looked offended and hurt but Michael turned away, avoiding his gaze as he went to go and get the recording equipment ready. There was an awkward moment of silence before Ryan spoke up, “Michael, before you do that I need some help untangling wires. Wanna help?”

 

Michael hesitated a moment before nodding, setting a mic down before he stood up and left. He glanced over at Gavin, who’s back was to him as Geoff spoke to him. He sighed before finally walking out the door. He followed Ryan for a while before speaking, “I’m guessing there’s no wires to untangle?”

 

“Nope. I just need to talk to you for a second. About that little outburst over there.”

 

“Listen, I know I sounded like an asshole but Gavin’s been getting on my nerves lately. He’s never been this-”

 

Ryan stopped, putting a hand on his shoulder, “He can’t help it. I know what Gavin’s feeling and it isn’t something he can really control. It’s like...this overwhelming urge to just watch over and protect your mate and soon to be kid. Like the second you take your eyes off of them something bad will happen.”

 

Michael took a moment to think about what he said, “I...guess.” He sighed in defeat, “But it still sucks. I already feel so shity and vulnurable as it is-I don’t need to be reminded every day and every hour.”

 

“Then tell Gavin that. He just wants you to be happy and safe, you know. He won’t know what he’s doing wrong if you don’t tell him. You know him, he’s pretty dense when it comes to a lot of things.”

 

“Hehe, I guess you’re right.” He rubbed his left shoulder, “I’ll talk to him during lunch. Gotta finish this video before Geoff nags me about it.” 

 

They walked around a bit more, to get Michael’s nerves calmed down a bit, before they went back to the office. Ryan left yet again to actually do some work while Gavin and Geoff cleaned up the recording equipment. Gavin stole a few glances at Michael but for the most part focused on Geoff, chatting about what they should do for minecraft and what not. Michael plopped down at his desk, setting up everything for Rage Quit. Yes...Ryan was right, he just needed to talk to him is all. In a calm and orderly manner.

 

\---

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck- SHIT!” Michael yelled slamming his controller down on the desk multiple times, “It said JUMP, I JUMPED and then fucking died-What the fuck!!! It doesn’t respawn me at the same point?” Michael leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. He flipped off Ray who was trying so hard not to burst out laughing. It was only him, Ray and Joel in the office. The rest had gone out to get lunch. Apparently Gavin was the one who was going to get lunch today. Michael would have gone but the game took too long to load and other video complications ended up stalling him. “MotherFUCKER.” He cursed, watching his character jump into some spikes. 

 

“What kind of bullshit is that? He fucking jumps an inch off the fucking ground and then drives a spike into his head! Look at that! There’s a gap right there how the fuck-” Michael suddenly tensed, a hand quickly going up to his left shoulder. He felt a sharp pain stabbing at his shoulder, slowly traveling down his arm and chest. “Shit, fuck it. Fuck it. I’m going to f-fucking get a heart attack if I-I” he winched, “Keep playing this.” He quickly shut off the recording and then leaned back, gritting his teeth. 

 

“Hey-Michael are you okay?” Ray asked, sitting up from where he had been leaning on Joel lazily on the couch. Joel sat up as well, following Ray to Michael’s desk.

 

“Yeah, yeah I just-shit.” His breath caught in his throat as another wave of pain passed down his left side. “Ow….”

 

“Michael I think we should get you to the hospital.” Joel said, “You don’t look so good.”

 

“No, I’ll-I’ll be fine. I just need to wait it out…”

 

“Bullshit. You look like you’re dying. Come on Joel or Lindsay can take us.”

 

“No! I’m fine I-ow, ow fuck.” He winched, squeezing his shoulder. Before he knew it Ray and Joel were lifting him up and helping him to the parking lot. 

 

“Come on man. You know once Gavin comes back he’s gunna probably call 911, the military, the swat team, etc. May as well go now.”

 

“...that’s true.” He finally agreed, mostly leaning on the two as they made their way to Joel’s car. 

 

Joel and Ray helped him into the car before Ray climbed in the back and Joel went upfront. “Alright, hold on to your dicks.” Joel said as he turned on the car and headed toward the nearest hospital. 

 

Michael leaned against the seat, trying to take his mind off the pain, which was only getting worse. “So...how many times have you fucked in this car?”

 

“Michael!”

 

“Five times.” Joel answered over Ray, making a sharp right to avoid a light as he crossed through the parking lot, “Don’t worry though we throw a blanket down.”

 

“Joel!” 

 

Michael chuckled but whimpered a bit as the laughing made the pain travel to his chest. 

 

After some very reckless driving and four near death experiences later Joel came to a screeching stop in front of the emergency room. Two nurses came out to help Michael onto a wheelchair. Joel and Ray followed, signing Michael in as the nurse wheeled him away. They kept asking him questions and he tried his best to answer them nicely although the pain really did make it harder for him to be sociable. He could hear people saying it was a possible heart attack, labor, etc. Michael had no idea what could be happening but the only thing going through his mind was his kid and if it would be alright. 

 

“Goddamn it heart...don’t you fucking give out.” He put a hand on his stomach. “Not yet.”

 

\---

 

“No, no. I think she’s in Cloud Atlas.”

 

“Cloud Atlas? You fucking watched that movie?”

 

“It was on.”

 

“Dude.”

 

“What? We’re watching a kid’s movie right now!” Joel argued, pointing to Enchanted playing in 720 quality on the TV in the waiting room. It had been an hour since Michael went in and the two tried to keep themselves occupied and not freaking out. It was harder than they thought.

 

Ray buried his face in Joel’s shoulder with a small sigh. “Shit when is he coming out? It’s been forever.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s Michael after all.” 

 

“Yeah but he’s pregnant and shit.”

 

“So what? He’s an Omega too and that hasn’t stopped him at all. He still fights with Blaine and stands up to every Alpha he meets.”

 

Ray grumbled and Joel put an arm around him and kissed his forehead. “He’ll be-”

 

The sudden sound of someone falling interrupted him. He turned around and saw Gavin on the ground, nothing but pure worry on his face. “Holy shit.” Ray mumbled. He watched Gavin yell questions at the secretary for a moment before he called him over. “Gav!”

 

Gavin turned towards them before running over. It would have been funny if Gavin didn’t look like he was going to have a heart attack too. “Ray! Wh-Where’s Michael? Lindsay told me what you text her. Why didn’t you text me? Or call or-”

 

“Because you’d freak out. Besides Lindsay said she wanted to be here too. Where is she?”

 

“She got called back to the office. But she’ll be back later. Where is he?”

 

“Being taken care of. Haven’t heard much though.-Gavin sit down. You’re going to end up fainting.” Joel said, pushing the Brit into a chair next to them. 

 

Gavin was tense and fidgeting and running his hands through his hair nervously. “I-Is he going to be alright? What happened?”

 

“I don’t know. Something with his shoulder and like chest hurting.” Ray said, “Doctors /think/ it might be a heart attack but we can’t be certain.” he said, shaking his head. He gave him a small smile, “I’m sure he’ll be fine, Gav. They both will be.”

 

“It’s my fault. I made him mad and angry. I should have taken care of him better-”

 

“It’s not your fault. Shit happens.” Joel said. 

 

“B-but-”

 

A doctor came out and looked around till she spotted Ray. She walked over and smiled, “Are you waiting for Michael Jones?”

 

“Yes!” Gavin said standing up. “I’m his mate.” he said before she could ask. 

 

“Well, come this way and I’ll take you to him.”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“They are both fine. It turns out he pulled a muscle near his heart, that’s what was causing him so much pain. It happens when someone is overworking themselves in pregnancy or for just new parents.” she explained as she lead him down the hall. 

 

They made it to the room Michael was in. He was laying on the bed, propped up by pillows and watching whatever was on TV. His gaze flickered over to where the doctor was before he smiled at Gavin. 

 

“I’ll give you two a minute.” The doctor said before leaving. Ray and Joel also left, glad to hear Michael was safe. 

 

Once they were gone Gavin went to his side. The two stared at each other a moment before Michael opened up his arms and Gavin hugged him carefully, burying his face in his mate’s neck. “I was so worried.” Gavin muttered, relaxing in his mate’s arms. 

 

Michael chuckled, running his hands through his hair. “I figured. I’m alright, though. They’re alright too.” Gavin pulled away and pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. He put a hand on Michael’s belly and sighed softly. “I guess this is when you say ‘I told you so’.”

 

“ I’m sorry. If I didn’t make you mad or anything-”

 

“Gavin shut up. You’re not the only one to blame. I was the one who was doing too much too.” he hesitated a moment before reaching over and cupping his fate, smiling at the slight tickle of Gavin’s stubble. “You were just trying to protect me. Even if you were being annoying about it.”

 

Gavin leaned into his touch, “Yeah but...I was smothering you wasn’t I?”

 

“Heh, yeah. But you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t overreact.” he chuckled. 

 

“I’m just worried Michael. About what could go wrong, what could happen…”

 

“You don’t think I’m worried too, asshole? It’s my kid too and I’m the one carrying the thing.” he huffed but his expression softened. “Listen, it’s not gunna be easy and who knows what else what happens but as long as we’re in this together we’re gunna get through it, okay?”

 

“...Okay, Michael.” Michael smiled as Gavin stood up and leaned over to kiss him. Michael wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

 

“Idiot.” he muttered against his mouth. 

  
Things were going to be good. He just knew it. 


	4. Update!! 2017

Hey guys! (Update Info!)

Yes I suck, yes I haven't been on here. I got a list of excuses but that's not going to change the fact I haven't been on here but let's get straight to the point.

I only abandoning only one of my series and that's "Thorn on a Rose". No one read it anyways so it isn't a loss anyways. But as for the rest of my stories, both on here and on AO3, will still be continued! That being said I have some wonderful news for you guys!

CURRENT WORKS:

 

  1. "It's All Fun and Games Till" will be updating MONDAY APRIL 3RD at 7pm PDT. I will talk more about the future of this series in the notes when I update it but for everyone still reading it THANK YOU and I love you guys! The end is coming soon!
  2. "Michael and Gavin Make Something New" will update FRIDAY APRIL 7TH at 7pm. This will be the last chapter of the three part series but an epilogue will be in the last chapter and it will be longer than the last two so don't worry about it! Trust me we got more Mavin stories in the future.
  3. AO3 Only!-"I Love You All" Will be moved off Beta and updated updated MONDAY APRIL 17th, time TBD. I'm still messing with what I wanna do but I got the next two chapters kinda set up already.



 

NEW WORKS!

  1. A new Gravity Falls story will be put up near the END OF APRIL. It will be Reverse!Falls but trust me it isn't like what's already been written and it will be a long one. This is already planned out so most likely it will be uploaded once a week.
  2. A new Junjou Romantica story will be written! It'll keep in line with the AU I've already created. It won't be a sequel but it will focus on one of the couples. You guys tell me which couple you wanna focus on! I got all their stories set up.
  3. AO3 Only!-A new and very long Cherik fic is in the works. It's gonna be a doozy and long so It won't be released till after finals aha. But it'll be depressingly fun!
  4. AO3 Only!-Anyone watch that TV Show Fargo? Anyone know about Wrench and Numbers? Yes? No? Well I'm writing about them. Not a chapter story but a little something something relating to A/B/O.
  5. An Overwatch story based on a song from the Hamilton Play. Bonus points if you can figure out which one. This will probably be written at the end of April as well but we'll see. A/B/O in this one too but not that heavily implied.
  6. And one request I need to finish lol.



That's it for now. Seems like a lot but I've been in a writing mood for a while and most of these are already written out or at least planned. Thank you to everyone who has read any of my fics. You guys are the best and I'm sorry for making you wait. Any questions please message me!

PS-for those wondering why some stuff is AO3 only it is because it is easier to categorize it there than on . Like the Michael Gavin one was a pain and some don't have categories on here. I do recommend going on AO3 for my stories though if you have the chance! If there's enough demand I'll try and post them on too!

-cc


	5. The Thick of It

Having a baby didn’t always make things better. Michael wasn’t stupid enough to think that a baby was like some sort of magical fix that would super glue failing relationships back together or would strengthen a relationship so it was this like impenetrable bond. He knew the movies were bullshit and had seen enough kids in his school to know that wasn’t the case. Despite this, he would admit that after that scare back at the hospital Gavin and Michael had been...better. Not that their relationship was shitty to begin with but things were a little different now. Maybe it was just the hormones talking but there was a new level of understanding between them. Whether it was from the baby or it was just something that happened naturally he wasn’t sure. But hey, he wasn’t gonna question it. 

 

It was a good thing they seemed closer though because this pregnancy was sure as hell difficult at times. It wasn’t  _ super  _ bad. He wasn’t like bedridden or experiencing any severe discomfort. It was just annoying as hell. The cravings weren’t that bad though they probably bothered every single one of their friends to drive Gavin’s ass around to get whatever his pregnant mate wanted. If they weren’t free, then Gavin would either have to walk or call a taxi to go there. If not, Michael would end up driving himself even if Gavin was against it. Not like he could drive himself so Michael usually won that argument. Other than that most of it was just annoying little things like having to pee every five minutes or, once he got big enough, not being able to get up or move around anymore. Which was extremely troubling for Michael who was like a child and needed to be constantly moving. That meant no more play fights, no more arm wrestling or picking up Gavin to wrestle with him. Nope, just a bunch of awkward waddling around and doing a weird rocking motion as he tried to get up from chairs or whatever he was sitting on. Ryan’s couch proved to be the worst offender, making it nearly impossible to get up from without help. 

 

At nine months Michael was huge and near ready to pop and boy was he glad. He loved the kid, he did, but by how big this thing was he was more than ready to have it get out of his body. Michael groaned a bit as he stopped walking, wincing a bit. 

 

Gavin, who seemed to get this weird spidey sense about these types of things nowadays, peaked out from the bathroom and frowned, “You alright Michael? Contraction? Do we need to go?”

 

“No, no. Just the kid playing kickball with my fucking bladder.” he said, waving off the other, “God this kid is going to end up rupturing something.”

 

“Well he’s like you isn’t he? All active and angry.”

 

“Well there’s only room for one annoying dick in this house, kid. One of us is going to have to leave.” he joked, placing a hand on his stomach with a chuckle. 

 

Gavin smiled and walked out of the bathroom, hugging Michael from behind, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine, Gav, honestly. Same as the last time you asked me.”

 

“I’m just saying, you said you were feeling contractions yesterday.”

 

“Like two hours apart! And we don’t even know if they’re the real thing get. Doctor says we have at least another few days till I should be ready.”

 

Gavin frowned and rested his chin on Michael’s shoulder, a hand rubbing his belly, “...Are you sure you wanna go to the thing? We could just stay home. It’s not like the fans wouldn’t understand.”

 

Michael scoffed and shifted in his grip so he was facing him and wrapped his arms around him, “I’m sure. We’re not even staying for the whole thing and thank god I’m not eating any more gross shit in front of the camera.” he chuckled. 

 

“Well...alright. But if anything happens, or even if you just want to come home, let me know alright?”

 

“I will, I will.” he said before pulling him down to kiss him sweetly. “Now let’s get going....actually let me go to the bathroom and  _ then _ we’ll get going.” he pulled away from him and headed to the bathroom though stopped and turned to look at him, “And make sure they order more pizza I’m getting hungry again.”

 

Gavin snickered, “Alright, alright.” he watched Michael close the door before sighing and running his fingers through his hair. He didn’t have a good feeling about this. 

* * *

It was the last half of Extra Life when Michael and Gavin got there. Although they  _ would _ have stayed all 24 hrs, or more of it, even Michael wasn’t about to subject him and the baby to that kind of stress at the moment. They both needed the rest. But the fans didn’t mind and were happy to see Michael and Gavin show up. Kinda like a second wind, Geoff had said.

 

Gavin had a few things he was planning to do, like see if any of the staff could bench press him and Ray, who would win in a spitting contest, since Geoff claimed he could spit fucking far, and, finally, an appearance of X-Ray and Vav. Michael, no longer able to do any of the gross shit he usually did, or the stunts he usually did, was in charge of doing an Q and A segment and a few ‘baby shower’ games that were pretty gross on its own. 

 

Michael was having fun though he did notice that his contractions were getting closer and closer as the hours went on. At first he assured everyone that he was fine and that they were far apart. Though by the third baby shower game Michael noticed they were no longer hours apart but a few minutes. Eight to be exact. Just as everyone was laughing as Chris gagged on some shitty turkey baby food Michael winced and grit his teeth, holding onto the fabric of the couch. 

 

“Michael are you okay?” Barbara asked, concern in her voice. 

 

“Y-Yeah I’m alright just...hurting a bit.” he said. 

 

“You need to go to the hospital?”

 

“No, not yet. Not until like five minutes. Besides it’s probably just like ghost pain since I still have a few days.”

 

“I dunno. Maybe you should go just in case.” Lindsay offered. 

 

“Let me just walk around a bit and if I feel bad I’ll get Gavin or something.” he said, knowing Gavin was getting changed into his outfit. 

 

“Alright, well Michael’s going to leave. Hopefully he won’t give birth in the office.”

 

“Hey! We get to 300,000 dollars I’ll do a live birth right here.” He joked as he looked into the camera as Lindsay helped him up, “Just kidding. But still give us money.” he laughed before he went off camera and down the hall. He decided to go to the kitchen to get some water. No one else was around, everyone else either passed out in the other offices for a nap or just off camera to take a break. He sighed and rubbed his stomach a little. “Damn…”

 

After getting a cup of water he leaned against the counter and grit his teeth as another contraction came. “Shit, shit, shiiit…” He pulled out his phone and checked the time. Six minutes apart. Well shit. He took a deep breath and sighed. “You’re fine. You can hang on for another few minutes, kid. You’ve been in there for nine months kicking the shit out of me and making me fat you can wait another few minutes.” 

 

Michael drank the rest of his water and began heading back to the action, feeling a bit skittish. He quietly entered the studio and smiled as he saw Ray and Gavin all dressed up and doing stupid shit in costume. He leaned against the wall near the door and smiled, enjoying the show for a while. It wasn’t till another two contracts that it happened. He didn’t realize it at first, too focused on keeping quiet as he laughed at his mate and friend’s antics, but soon the feeling of something wet trickled down his legs. For a moment he thought he peed himself or something but the realization set in quick. Oh  _ fuck _ . 

 

“Seriously kid? You’re gunna be like this? You’re grounded when you come out of there, y’here?” he muttered before he straightened up. He walked toward Geoff and Griffon who were taking a break off to the side. “Uh guys…”

 

“Hey Michael whats...oh god.” Geoff said, looking down at his pants then back at him. “You peed yourself?”

 

“No!” he hissed, trying to keep quiet. 

 

“Your water broke?” Griffon asked, eyes widening a bit. When Michael nodded she smiled, “Ahh the baby’s coming! I’m guessing you want me to get Gavin so you don’t show everyone you wet yourself?”

 

“I didn’t wet myself! But yes, please.”

 

Griffon nodded and Geoff left to go get the emergency baby bag Gavin had hid up in the Achievement Hunter office. Michael huffed a bit and watched as Griffon went up to Gavin, who was sitting on the couch talking with the others, and whispered in his ear. Michael couldn’t help but smile as Gavin’s expression changed to shock, awe and finally happiness. That was sure to become a gif set soon. When he caught Michael’s gaze he darted off the camera, tripping over a few cables, before he got to him. 

 

“Really? Right now? Come on let’s go! Let’s go! Lindsay!!” He called back to her who, after Griffon explained to the audience was happening, got up and ran to them as well. 

 

“Ahh the baby’s coming how exciting!” Barbra said before waving goodbye. “Congrats and good luck!”

 

Everyone soon wished the couple the best as Geoff came back with the baby bag and Lindsay grabbed her things. Gavin put his arm around Michael, despite him arguing that he could walk fine, and was led to the car. Michael hopped in, sitting on a towel so he didn’t ruin Lindsay’s car, and Gavin sat next to him. 

 

“Alright just breathe Michael. Deep breaths. In, out, in, out, out, in…”

 

“Gavin I think you’re the one who needs to breathe.” Michael said, laughing a bit at how big Gavin’s eyes were. “I’m doing alright.”

 

“How far apart are the contractions?” Lindsay asked, running a yellow light in order to get the hospital faster. 

 

“Uh-” he winced and gripped Gavin’s hand, taking a few seconds to respond, “Fuck...That’s...four now?”

 

“Lindsay hurry! We got to get there soon!” Gavin said, trying not to chicken out while Michael squeezed his hand. 

 

“I’m trying here! I don’t want to get in an accident!” she said, “Or we’ll never get there.”

 

Gavin looked like he was going to argue but Michael put a hand on his cheek and made him look at him. “Gavin, look at me. Relax. We’re going to have a baby, right? Be happy.” he said, chuckling. He leaned over and kissed, “Don’t freak out or you’re just going to stress me out and if I stress out I’m going to start knocking people out. Besides I’m the one that’s going to give birth to the thing. Let me panic more.”

 

Gavin took a deep breath before managing a nervous smile. “You’re right. I am happy! Just worried and nervous.”

 

“Well that makes both of us.”

 

Lindsay glanced back at them in the rear view mirror, “Hey, you want me to stop by your house and get anything? Like a change of clothes?”

 

“No we got everything in the bag.” Gavin assured. 

 

“Not for the baby or Michael. It’s just...well...Gavin are you really going to wear that the whole time?”

 

“What…” Gavin looked down at the bright blue spandex suit. He forgot to change out of it. “Oh for christ’s sake.”

* * *

 

They rushed Michael into the hospital, Lindsay having fun pushing Michael through the halls in a wheelchair while Gavin followed behind. When Gavin looks back on this moment he feels embarrassment for the fact he walked around the hospital in his stupid Vav suit and wore it for the birth of his son. But right now, all he had on his mind was that his mate and baby would be safe. 

 

The labor was pretty average, except for the fact that Gavin was in his costume, Michael kicked a nurse and Michael nearly broke Gavin’s hand. But in the end, a little baby boy was born. The surgery had gone off smoothly and now here they were, resting in their room. Michael smiled tiredly and brushed some hair out of the baby’s face. He had wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes but had more of Gavin’s face shape and skin tone. He also lacked the freckles Michael had which he was somewhat thankful for. 

 

“He’s perfect.” Gavin said softly as he watched their child sleep. He was laying down next to Michael, one arm propping his own head up and the other rubbing the baby’s cheek a bit. “Looks like you.”

 

“He’s a bit of both I think. He’s got your nose.”

 

“Sorry son.” He joked. Gavin looked at him and kissed Michael’s forehead, “You did a good job.”

 

“Mhm. I’m glad things went okay. I feel bad for the nurse though.”

 

“At least we’re in a hospital they probably got her patched up already.”

 

Michael snickered before leaning into Gavin, letting out a sigh. “What do you want to name him?”

 

“I dunno. We never really decided on a name, did we?”

 

“Not in seriousness. Unless you really do want to name our kid Flynt or Mark. If that’s the case then I’m questioning you as a parent.”

 

“No, no. I was just joking. Hmm...Daniel?”

 

“No.”

 

“Jason?”

 

“No.”

 

“John?”

 

“Gavin.”

 

“Gavin?!”

 

“No! Ugh…” he closed his eyes and leaned back for a second as he thought. “How about...Nathaniel?”

 

“...That sounds about right.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Nathaniel.”

 

Nathaniel shifted in Michael’s hold, yawning a bit before settling back into sleep. Michael chuckled and Gavin laughed softly. It wouldn’t be long before their friends and family came, well friends at least. Their parents and family needed to fly here but that was besides the point. Michael had a feeling that whatever happened and whatever they had in store for them...they would be alright. Things were going to be okay. 

 

_ -Four Years Later- _

 

“Nathaniel! Come on you're not going to root for your own dad?”

 

“No!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Auntie Lindey gunna win!”

 

“Hear that Gav? Even your son knows you suck.”

 

Their apartment had been in a constant state of chaos since Nathaniel arrived. It wasn’t bad but it was obvious a child was living here. Nathaniel was a blessing, really, and everyone loved him. Still, he had his moments. Seemed like the kid had gotten Michael’s reckless attitude while also gaining Gavin’s curiosity. Which, in the end, had lead to a lot of injuries and a lot of broken things. Which wasn’t good since in the first every little thing had made Michael and Gavin freak out badly. Now the two were more mellow and didn’t have a mini panic attack every time Nathaniel fell off a chair or tripped on his own shoes. They had settled pretty well into family life, something neither thought would happen. 

 

Obviously video games were a must for the kid and even though he couldn’t really play most games yet he had a ton of fun watching his parents and their friends play. Especially when Lindsay was playing against one of his parents. Nathaniel seemed to get a kick out of watching his parents get frustrated. Like now, he was laughing as Gavin let out a squawk as he ended up losing again. 

 

“What’s so funny Nathaniel?”

 

“Loser! Loser!”

 

“Oh I’m a loser huh? C’mere!” Gavin grabbed the toddler and pulled him onto his lap, tickling and chuckling as Nathaniel squealed. 

 

The moment was cut short though as Michael suddenly called for him. “Gavin? Mind coming over here for a sec?”

 

“Coming Micheal! Stay here with Auntie Lindsey alright? Maybe I’ll get your Papa to play.” He ruffled Nathaniel’s hair before standing up and heading over. “Michael?”

 

“Over here.” Michael was leaning against the counter in the bathroom. “Having fun over there?”

 

“Yeah, but our kid keeps calling me a loser.”

 

“Well he’s not wrong is he?”

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, “So what’s up? What did you…” Gavin’s voice faded as he looked on the bathroom counter, staring in shock for a moment. Michael said nothing as he leaned their with his arms crossed, judging him silently. After a while Gavin looked back up at him, “Michael...are you...pregnant?” Giving him a silent nod, a small smile crept onto Michael’s face. There was a beat before Gavin broke out into a huge grin and hugged him tightly. “Michael! That’s wonderful!”

 

“I know right? Finally?”

 

“I was getting worried.”

 

“Mhm. But yeah, I took like three of these. I’m knocked up again.”

 

Michael chuckled. Gavin smiled and kissed him tenderly, wrapping his arms around his waist. The moment was broke though as the sound of glass breaking made them tense. Though the sound of Lindsay assuring them it was okay made them relax. “So what do you say Gav? Ready to go again?”

  
He smiled, “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Comes back from class at 6pm.* Ah Spring Break! Finally some time to relax. I'll just take a quick nap before I edit, then post my story and the start writing again.
> 
> Me: *Ressurects at 12 am* Who am I
> 
> Yeah sorry about that folks. But this is the last chapter anyways and I hope you all enjoy it! Feedback is always appriciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Saw someone asking for a Mavin mpreg fanfic and I was like 'yo homes thats a good idea!' and I did it. I like Michael being a bottom so sorry for anyone that wanted Gavin knocked up. Kinda short but it's gunna be a sweet little tidbit. Just to flush this out of my system. Enjoy!


End file.
